Nobody Loves You Like Me
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: The Ganymedian war cruiser that was sighted could mean alot of things. A peaceful return of the evolved humans, or the imminent destruction of planet Earth. However, Jenny and Sheldon arrive to find an empty ship, seemingly devoid of life. After storming off and leaving Sheldon in the comm room, the cause of this lack of life appears, giving them an idea of what lies ahead.


Alright, new story rant.

It's been, maybe, seven years since I had seen the series, and somehow, the idea for this story slowly popped into my head.

I wasn't an author when I watched the series, I was around eleven when it came out, so I really hadn't been interested in the Sheldon character. Now as the story's forming, I realize the potential his character possessed.

The few glances I took at other author's story shown Sheldon to be a frequently used character, so I'm sorry if anyone finds this kind of story stale.

This is a form of trailer for the full story I plan on doing.

In order to understand where the actual story started, I'd need the actions that will take place to be known ahead of time.

Instead of starting out and explaining it later on, which is a good idea but rather un-interesting as an opener, I'll accomplish it with this oneshot. If this takes longer than I think it will, it'll just be a short story.

I believe I missed all of the last season and only remember snippets of the others, so I am re-watching it while I write the next story. Not that it'll make a difference.

The characters for the most part will be canon with a few differences, but Sheldon will be OC in his actions, feelings, etc, and there will be some OC's as it goes along.

Also, my research hasn't helped me discover if Jenny ever found out who the Silver Shell is, so this will take place after finding out it's Sheldon.

I have plenty of stories planned for this section, but I'll start with these two and see if I'll be run out or not.

So, let's get this finished so I can move on to the actual story.

* * *

Who Made Who? Trailer: Nobody Loves You Like Me

"_I shouldn't stay, I think you'll agree  
It's no good for you, no better for me  
In the morning I'll go to a place far away  
Somewhere you'll never find me_

_Air in my lungs, a cough and a wheeze  
Holes in the bellows and blood on the keys  
You move along, there's nothing to see  
Nobody loves you like me_

_Nobody loves you like me"_

- Jonathan Coulton

**[][][]**

"Are you sure you didn't forget it at home?" Brad asked while he leaned against the locker beside Jenny's, hands in his pockets with his textbooks tucked under his left arm.

"I'm positive I didn't leave without it," she said, tossing books and papers over her shoulders, "I was reading my notes for the class on the way."

"Okay, did anything strange happen?"

"Well," she began, "I put out a house fire, saved three cats from trees, helped an old woman cross the street, and stopped an armed robbery."

"Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary, so how'd you lose it?"

She sighed, "I don't know. If I can't find my notes by the time class starts, I'm scrap metal!"

"You should check on the status of the filing cabinet upgrade," Brad laughed.

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically as she slammed her locker closed.

"Maybe Sheldon will let you borrow his."

She shook her head, "He's been really annoying lately, I'm not sure if I could stand asking. Maybe I can just recopy them before class."

Right on schedule, the warning bell rang announcing there was five minutes left until classes started.

"That was strangely rehearsed," Brad said as he started to walk away, "See ya later."

Farther down the hallway, her sensors picked up the form of Sheldon amid the crowd of students.

"Wait!" she yelled, appearing in front of him, "Let me borrow your notes! I'll change the name then hand them back later!"

Brad shrugged and stepped around her, "Sorry, Jen, I don't have science this semester."

"Hello, Jenny."

She sighed, "Hey, Sheldon."

"So," he began, pulling a notebook from behind his back, "You'll never guess what I found on the way to school."

"Oh, you found my notes," she answered, trying to sound thankful, "Where were they?"

"I seen them sitting on the sidewalk," he said, not telling her how he took them on purpose, "I seen your name, so I grabbed it."

"Thanks, Sheldon. Now I don't have to recopy them."

"No problemo, my fair android. So, about the-" he said before being cut off.

"Sheldon… I have to get to class."

"Oh," he said with a nervous laugh, "That's right, the warning bell just rang. Well, I'll see you around then."

"Only if my servos give out," she mumbled as she started toward her class, making sure all of her notes were there.

'Come on,' Sheldon thought as she flipped through the large stack of pages, 'Just a few more.'

Suddenly, a square of folded papers falls to the floor, unknown to the worried robot.

"Aw, man," he said as she kept walking, "I spent an hour writing that."

Since he left it unsigned, he didn't bother picking it up and instead pulled a backup from his folder. Making sure he wasn't watched, he quickly slid it through the vents in the top of her locker and walked away. As he did so, however, the note came out through the bottom vents and fell to the floor.

The janitor stopped at the locker and sighed, "Every day there's paper in the same spot…"

Mumbling about how much he hated his job, he picked it up and tossed it into his cart.

**[][][]**

The images on the screen confused her.

It had been nearly a century since the last contact with the Ganymede Empire. Now, however, she was staring at a disguised but disabled Ganymedian war cruiser.

"Oh dear," Nora said, attempting to scan the ship for signs of life.

"_Scan Accuracy Below 50%: Object Beyond Sensor Threshold," _a robotic voice informed her.

She shook her head typed a string of commands into the computer, "This is not good."

"Mom, I'm home!" Jenny yelled.

Nora was too preoccupied with the computer that she hadn't heard.

Jenny peaked into the lab and seen her staring at the screen.

"Mom? Hello," she said as she approached.

Nudging her resulted in a yelp as she quickly spun and faced her attacker.

"Oh, you startled me," she said with a quiet laugh.

"What's going on?"

Turning back to the screen, she zoomed in on the image of the cruiser, "The computer picked up a Ganymedian ship near Mars."

"Ganymedian?"

She nodded, showing an image of Jupiter's moon, Ganymede, "Exactly one-hundred and twelve years ago, a group of scientists launched an expedition to Jupiter's moon, Ganymede, and never returned. This was done in secret and was long before the creation of NASA."

Jenny blinked, "They managed to make that trip on primitive, homemade technology?"

Nora nodded, "Their leader was a scientist by the name of Arthur Hughes, a brilliant man who was only in his early twenties when they left. They traveled by a series of prototype jet engines while using the gravity of neighboring planets to make the journey."

While moving the tracking program to an adjacent monitor, she brought up an image of a crude spaceship.

"The ship's name was White Dove. The trip was supposed to take three years to achieve, and they were to spend three months researching the moon. However, after four years of no radio contact, the organization monitoring them received this message."

The computer showed a loading message for a moment before an low quality audio track began to play, _"We are happy here, I don't think we'll be leaving. Join us or forget."_

"What could they have found that would make them want to stay there?" Jenny asked, confused by what she was being told.

Nora shook her head, "I don't know, but the ship returned and took more people back. It wasn't long before they established the Ganymedian Empire."

"Ok," Jenny said, taking a fighting stance, "So what's next? Destroy the ship and all the invaders?"

"No, not this time," she responded, closing the images of the ship and bringing the tracker back to the main screen, "The Ganymedians have been peaceful until now, and we don't even know what the ship is doing here. This is a matter best left to the military."

"Come on," she said, "It would be easy to fly up to the ship and search it."

"I will not come on. We don't even know if there are any crew members left on the ship. We would have to establish a boarding party and make contact with the empire to get permission. I would never allow you to step foot on a Ganymedian war ship by yourself."

The idea formed in her head. Not to her liking, but it was the best chance she had at experiencing Ganymedian technology first hand.

"Ok," she said at last, "What if I can find a partner to go with me?"

"Well," Nora began, thinking about the requirements needed to go through with the mission, "They would need existential knowledge of space travel as well as a capable ship and experienced mechanical skills."

While she contemplated the proposal, the screen began to flash as the scanning program re-opened, _"Scan Accuracy 53%: Sensors Ready."_

"The accuracy increased," Nora said, running a second check of the ship.

"_Scan Accuracy 54%: Sensors Ready."_

"It's going up," Jenny said, watching the numbers change.

"No," Nora said, adjusting the program to include it's trajectory, "It's going down."

"So, there's people on it?"

Nora shook her head, "It's engines are off-line, it's drifting towards earth. A ship that size can destroy an entire continent if it enters the atmosphere."

Giving it a final thought, she sighed, "Do you know anyone who would be able to make the trip?"

Jenny nodded as her pigtails formed into an large antennae, "Unfortunately, I do."

**[][][]**

"What is the exterior made from?" Nora asked, looking over the seams and weld work on the Silver Shell.

"The plates are crafted from a composite of Titanium and Tungsten," Sheldon said as she knelt to inspect the craftsmanship on the legs, "And all moving joints are created from a Kevlar infused Iconel 625."

She nodded, "That'll have to do. When was maintenance last performed?"

Sheldon reached into the cockpit and pulled a clipboard from the compartment beside the seat, "Routine maintenance was performed every twenty hours of use. Here are the work orders."

She began scanning through the thick stack of papers, pausing on the sections with a lot of notes.

"Those are the change-logs and stress results on all recent upgrades and replacements," he added when she reached the second section.

"The main thruster igniter was replaced?"

He nodded, "I upgraded the main relay control system from the TH-04 to the Harris model."

"It says the igniter was replaced with the TH-03," she added, testing his knowledge.

Sheldon cleared his throat and pointed to the column, "Yes, the Harris module for the igniter hasn't yet passed the manufacturer's satisfactory test, and the TH-03 module had higher reliability than the TH-04, while maintaining a decent performance rating."

Nora nodded, "Correct, very good. Would you mind if I borrow these?"

"Of course, I have backups at home."

"If the dork convention is over," Jenny began, growing tired of waiting, "Can we hurry this up?"

Nora sighed, "Alright, here's the plan. You two board the ship and make contact with the crew, assuming there are any remaining. If by chance there are none alive, destroy the ship by placing the explosive charges you will be carrying in the marked locations of the ship."

Sheldon took the blueprint he was offered and unrolled it, "Whoa, this ship is huge!"

Nora nodded, "Yes it is, the Ganymedians have made a great number of accomplishments. That means their weapons are just as advanced as their ships, so you should be extremely careful, considering we don't know what's going on."

"Will do," Sheldon said as he added the blueprint to his bag of gadgets, "I believe I have everything we could need in the event of an emergency. Protonic-Fission blasters, Anti-matter shield, defibrillator. That one's more for me."

"Yes you're prepared," Jenny sighed impatiently, "Let's get a move on."

He nodded and climbed into the cockpit, "Right you are, let's get this show on the road!"

Swiveling the chair to face the controls, he began to power on the Silver Shell's systems.

"Depending on the position of the ship," Nora said, "We may lose radio contact, so switch to the emergency channel often. It should handle the distance. I'll send the results of the scan once the accuracy reaches a sufficient level."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he flipped the switch for the door, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, finally," Jenny said while she switched to her rockets.

"Ok, beginning countdown. 10, 9-"

Jenny launched into the air, quickly disappearing into the cloudy sky.

"87654321," he said quickly and followed after her.

**[][][]**

"Another thing I don't get," Sheldon continued even though he did most of the talking since he left, "If there is an advanced form of human existence, what would they want with Earth?"

Sighing to herself for the thousandth time since they left, she answered as calmly as possible, "I'm sure I don't know. Maybe that's why we're taking the risk of flying thousands of miles to find out."

"I can't wait until we land," Sheldon said, almost yelling, "Imagine all the technology, just waiting to be discovered!"

"I want to look at the ship too," Jenny said, being the voice of reason while containing her own excitement, "But don't forget our mission."

Sheldon nodded, "Establish contact, discover their agenda. If no contact is made, place remote explosives on the marked areas of the ship."

"Which should be coming into view," she added as they rounded the last small part of Mars.

Once fully in view, it first appeared as it was designed to. A colossal meteor. It wasn't until they were close that the ship could be seen.

"Ok," Jenny said as they dropped onto the meteor, "This tunnel should take us to the airlock. Once inside, we'll head to the communications deck and send a message throughout the ship."

"If there's any people left onboard it'll notify them as well as draw out any enemies that may be hiding."

She nodded, "Right. We'll have a fight on our hands, but there won't be any surprises either. We just have to be careful."

"Aye, aye, captain."

**[][][]**

The airlock door opened and they cautiously stepped into the large, empty boarding check station of the Ganymede-413.

"The air's working," Jenny said after her sensors finished the check.

Sheldon de-activated the Silver Shell's life support and opened the hatch. Grabbing the remote and his backpack, he climbed out and stretched, his limbs popping from the long trip.

"Man, what a flight," he said as she hit the button on the remote to close the hatch.

Jenny switched to the emergency channel and looked at the screen, "Checking in."

"Oh, good. You made it onto the ship," Nora said from her computer in the lab.

"You should see this place, Dr. Wakeman," Sheldon said as he looked over the design of the room they were in.

"What is it like?"

"The floors are covered is a purple colored substance," Jenny said as she stepped forward.

Nora's head nodded, "Yes, motion sensors, most likely. What else?"

Sheldon pushed a button on the remote and the Silver Shell followed them as they walked, "There's all these strange lines on the ceiling. They lead to these weird circles."

"Probably the links for security cameras. Do they appear to be activated?"

Jenny shook her head, "No, they would have picked us up by now. The security grid could be disabled."

"That's a possibility. Are there any signs of life? The scanner hasn't picked up anything yet."

"Other than Sheldon," she began, turning to see him poking the floor with his index finger, "But it's understandable if it doesn't pick him up."

**[][][]**

The alarm on the timer went off and Jenny sighed, "Well, that's ten minutes since we sent the message."

Sheldon was busy looking over the large, complex control panel of the computer in the communications room.

"Hello?!"

He looked over and blinked, "Sorry, what was that?"

"Time's up. If there was anything on the ship, it would've done something by now."

Sheldon nodded and looked back to the controls, "Alright, what do we do next?"

"I'M," she said, her tone causing him to turn around, "Going to go place my share of the explosives."

"The I'll go place mine."

"No, stay here. Mine are in the residential area, yours are near the exit, so we'll get them on the way out."

"Come on," he said, finally picking up on her frustration, "If you'll let me, I can help."

Jenny tried valiantly to limit what she said, but ultimately failed, "Sheldon, you don't help! You destroy! You're stupid gadgets and inventions always cause more trouble than they're worth!"

"Hey, some of those same gadgets have helped you, you know."

"But they caused it!" she yelled, stopping and shaking her head, "No, I take that back. You caused it. You're more trouble than you're worth. Maybe if you'd leave me alone I'd have a chance of being popular!"

"That's all you care about? Being popular?"

"Of course it is!" she yelled while walking out of the room, "Everybody cares about being popular!"

Sheldon sighed and turned back to the controls, "No, I care about you."

He looked to where the Silver Shell was standing, wired into the ship's power supply to charge, "Well, that came out of nowhere. Right, buddy?"

'She's probably still mad about that,' he thought thinking back to last month.

He shook his head to keep from remembering.

Slinging his backpack into the floor mounted chair, he removed his old laptop and plugged it into the controls. It didn't take long for him to hack in and bring the computer to life.

"Let's find where they store their Oxygen."

A few keystokes highlighted a room on the display. Marking it on the map, he moved on to his next project.

"Alright," he said, plugging a flash drive into the laptop, "Let's see what information we can get."

The computer began to copy all of it's data, digital logbooks, and history onto the laptop. After it finished, he made a copy on the drive.

"Let's find out what happened."

An audio log began to play, the voice coming from a man sound in his late forties.

"_A systems malfunction. Blast it, this damn machine! We're now up here alone, no assistance on the way. If our scientists can't fix it, we may be stranded for years! Everyone's nervous and on edge. There's talk that an enemy attacked out systems to strand us, but the truth is this ship has had this problem since it's build date. It shouldn't have been allowed to leave port. Whether attack or coincidence, the security system has been engaged."_

"A malfunction, huh?"

Another quick typing of commands and the error report flashed onto the screen.

"All systems running."

He began the next one.

"_Terror on the intercom. This could be it, the beginning of the end. There's talk that the project has escaped, and if that's true, there's nothing that can save us. Why, Arthur? Why did you have to put the damned FEV on this ship?! Unless, and I pray to god I am wrong, you knew this would happen. If so, all hope is lost. The turrets can't do anything to it, and it's been sighted near the armory… Oh, god. IF anyone hears this, do not let it take control of the ship! Please, no!"_

The sound of an almost pulse like vibration comes from the speakers. All that's left is a gurgling sound before the log ends.

He had become so engrossed in the audio, he jumped when the call came in on the emergency channel.

"Sheldon, are you there?!"

"Yeah, I'm here, Dr. Wakeman."

"Where's Jenny?! She isn't answering!"

Sheldon returned everything to his bag and walked to the Silver Shell, "She got mad and stormed off awhile ago to start placing the explosives."

"She isn't with you?! You have to find her immediately!"

Sheldon unplugged the Silver Shell and climbed into the cockpit, "Alright, alright, I'm on it."

"You don't understand!" her voice screamed at him, "The scans turned back two life forms!"

"Alright, one's me, and the other's a crew member."

"No, the other is the Force Evolution-!"

He blinked, reading that the link was severed.

"Hello? Dr. Wakeman?" he asked as he started down the corridor, freezing when he seen what was standing at the end of it.

He had seen it for only a moment, but it was enough for it to be burned into his mind. It stood maybe a foot taller than him and had yellow eyes with black irises. There black line running from it's eyes and ran under it's jumpsuit that barely contained it's muscular body.

It lifted it's weapon towards him and held the same bloodthirsty grin it had since seeing him.

It fired, a pulsing vibration similar to that of the audio log hit square in the center of the Silver Shell's torso, leaving a large dent. The real damage, however, was dealt to Sheldon directly. Passing through the armor, the pulse hit him in the same place as the dent.

He felt the breath leave his body as he flailed backwards from the impact, grabbing at the controls to keep from falling out of the chair. The Silver Shell stumbled backwards and ultimately fell over.

Gasping for air, he ignored the wet area on the front of his shirt and coughed, sending blood onto his console.

His attacker was standing over him, looking down at it's fallen prey.

"So," it said, a slight robotic tone in it's voice, "There's a human under all that metal."

Sheldon watched through the screen, desperately trying to reach the controls.

"Another kill and more glory to the Cluster."

It continued firing, three more shots dented the armor but didn't penetrate any further. He glanced over his shoulder and seen his Anti-Matter shield was activated when he fell backwards. He laughed weakly, afraid to calculate how long it would last.

"Hey, ugly!"

The force of Jenny's punch sent the enemy tumbling down the hallway, giving her enough time drag Sheldon into a nearby room.

"Are you still alive?" she asked, leaning outside the door to watch the creature.

He was able to stand the Silver Shell back on it's feet, "Yeah, I think so."

"It looks like he hit you with the same thing he used on me. My armor's barely intact!"

He could tell. The metal on her arms and legs were burnt and cracked with a few pieces gone completely.

"What's the plan?"

She shook her head, jumping back into the room as a pulse screamed past the doorway, "I don't know, it doesn't look like either of us can take another hit."

"Wait," he said as he opened the hatch.

"What're you doing?!"

He took the shield and slid the cable around her neck, "When I turn this on, it'll stop some of the attack, could be enough for you to get a shot on him!"

"No, I'm not using one of your gadgets!"

"I should be dead," Sheldon yelled, "That gadget saved my life!"

"Fine, turn it on."

Once he flipped the switch she instantly became dizzy and struggled to stay balanced.

"You.. Better be… right about this."

She lunged into the hallway and held her hand out. Her sensors refused to focus on the target and her arm struggled to maintain steady.

After a moment of aiming, she fired, the blast bouncing off the inside of the shield before colliding with her.

"I guess it blocks things from inside it, too." Sheldon said quietly as he finished attaching the explosives to the Shell's hands and returned to the cockpit.

Jenny fell backwards as the pulse collided with the shield, bouncing off of it and ricocheting back to the creature.

Being hit with it's own weapon proved to hurt it as much as it did them. Falling backwards, it held it's footing and regained it's balance. Glancing to the side, it smashed it's hand through the wall and gripped a strand of wires. It's hand glowed and a red light began to flash in the ceiling.

"_Security Systems Enabled."_

The circles in the ceiling all dropped allowing turrets to appear through the holes.

The creature bolted around the corner and disappeared as they started firing.

Sheldon turned off the shield and picked up Jenny, "We have to get out of here! Did you plant your explosives?!"

She nodded, "What about yours?"

He stopped at a room with an open door and tossed them in, "Yeah, let's go!"

Once out of the airlock, they leapt from the outside of the meteor and launched forward, their rockets flickering before igniting.

"Set'em off!" Jenny's voice yelled through his communicator.

Sheldon hit the button and increased the power of his rockets to 175%.

The explosion was large enough that the ship disintegrated rapidly, casting metal and rock in all directions. They weaved back and forth to avoid the wreckage flying past them and continued to increase their speed. It wasn't long before they reached their destination, their rockets on the verge of failing.

"Jenny, I don't know if you can take re-entry in that condition!"

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I?!"

Sheldon felt the oxygen inside the cockpit grow thick as the warning light began flashing.

"_Oxygen levels below 15%."_

He ignored it.

"Jenny, if you stay behind me, it will take the brunt of the damage!"

"No, I'd rather burn than take your help!"

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks, but he shook his head, "Too bad."

Turning off his oxygen, he exhaled as much air as he could and opened the hatch, knowing that holding his breath would be lethal in the vacuum of space. The warning signals went off immediately but he ignored it, knowing he couldn't survive more than fifteen seconds.

As he lifted out of his chair, he grabbed the defibrillator and drifted toward Jenny.

"What're you-?" was all she could make out before he zapped her, causing her system to short out and blow her fuses.

He pulled her as close as to the Shell as he could and returned to his seat, already feeling himself shiver and begin to lose consciousness. His bloody clothes had begun to freeze and the saliva on his tongue started to boil. He hoped his clothes did a good job of keeping the ultraviolet radiation at a low dose.

Closing the hatch and maximizing the oxygen system, he spun the Shell around and took her in it's arms, pulling her as close as he could while keeping his back toward the Earth.

His vision began to lose color as he felt the Silver Shell begin to heat up, a sign they were entering the atmosphere.

With his heartbeat thudding in his ears, he set the controls to hold their position and allowed himself to pass out.

**[][][]**

The explosion achieved it's purpose. The ship was blown to pieces, all small enough to drift through space harmlessly or burn up in the Earth's atmosphere.

One thing remained intact and that happened to be a small scouting drone that launched moments before the ships destruction.

It's pilot pulled at the wires below the steering controls and the drone increased it's speed immensely. A screen dropped in front of the viewing port and turned to static. A quick flurry of typing caused a connecting icon to appear before turning to a black screen.

Two green eyes appeared amid the darkness, and a tired sounding voice spoke, "Hello, Tidas. I see you are enjoying your freedom."

Tidas nodded, "Yes, my queen."

"I am requested good news," the voice began, "But am no longer expecting it, seeing you are piloting a research drone."

"I'm sorry, my queen. The ship was destroyed by a robot and a human."

The eyes narrowed a moment, "I understand, but demand an explanation. And your revenge?"

"As sweet as you promised."

The voice sighed, "There are plenty more ships under our watch. I await our first face to face meeting, Tidas."

Tidas bowed his head, "Glory to the true queen of the Cluster."

**[][][]**

The voice was distant at first and took him a moment to understand. Once he fully regained conscious, he found himself laying flat on his back, the familiar feeling of grass beneath him.

"Thank goodness," the voice said, sounding much closer.

He forced himself to sit up, expecting to see angels flying through a kingdom of clouds. Instead, the outline of Dr. Wakeman's house loomed over him.

Nora knelt and opened the first aid kit, "Try not to move."

Holding a flashlight, she lifted his eyelids and pointed the light in his face, eventually nodding.

"How do you feel? Any neck or back pain?"

He shook his head, "No, nothing I can feel right now."

Sighing out of relief, she pulled a roll of bandages from the plastic box and began to unroll them, "Tilt your head to the side."

He obeyed and she began wrap the top part of his head to cover the gash.

"I saw the condition of your robot and XJ-9 and feared the worst," she said as she tied the ends of the bandage together, "I seen the blood on your clothes and didn't know what to do."

"All I did was overload her capacitors, she just needs a few fuses replaced."

Nora nodded, allowing a small smile to slowly appear, "Yes, I know, her systems are being repaired as we speak. I had to use your robot to move her, though."

Sheldon looked to where the Silver Shell stood, leaning on a busted leg joint with it's twisted and malformed hatch leaning against it. Despite everything it's been through, it's mechanical face held the same smile.

Rising to his feet, he crossed the yard to look over his creation.

"The hatch was froze shut from the impact, and had to be cut off."

He nodded, more concerned with the damage he couldn't see.

Climbing into the seat, he could already tell most of the controls were fried. The hydraulic lines had snapped, rendering the servos useless while creating a fire hazard. The screen had a large crack running through the middle, but amazingly, still functioned. One of the reserve batteries were punctured and started a small fire, melting a lot of the rubber fuel lines.

"Here goes nothing," he said to himself and he flipped the switches for the ignition system.

The one remaining rocket ignited, sputtered, and fell dead. On the third try, they ignited and remained burning.

"I have an old military transporter in the garage if you don't think it'll make it."

He watched the gauges, noting the temperature was above normal, "I can manage."

"Wait, we still have to talk about what happened on the ship!"

Thankful his backpack was still on the back of the chair, he removed the flash drive from his probably destroyed laptop and tossed it to her, "I'll agree to whatever Jenny says, she seen more of the ship than I had. Everything else is on that drive."

"I think your parents would like an explanation," she said, concerned about him leaving in his condition, "As well as have a few choice words with me."

He picked up the hatch with the one functioning arm and stepped on the throttle, "I'll take care of it."

Not knowing what else to do, she gave up, "Alright then, be careful."

As he flew off, his altitude wavering due to the sporadic rocket, she looked at the drive in her hand.

"Just what were you planning, Arthur?"

[][][]

Sheldon walked into his room, a clean pair of clothes in one hand and his backpack in the other. Dropping into the seat behind his computer desk, he tossed everything onto the nearby bed and logged on to the computer.

Opening the web browser, he signed into the E-1337 Engineering site and switched to his projects page.

"_Hello, Sh3l-Shock3d," _said the robotic voice, _"You have these projects underway."_

Everything was a gadget or invention he was building for Jenny, each one being an improvement of her weaknesses listed on the extra copy he'd made of her schematics.

He deleted each one and changed his status to 'Postponed.'

Almost instantly, a message box appeared.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said Danimal442.

He pulled the keyboard closer and started typing, "I think I'm done inventing for awhile."

"What for? You had some great things in the making!"

Not wanting to talk about it right now, he chose a simpler answer, "Just don't have a reason to anymore."

Jay-Sin22 was the next to reply, "If you're not building anything, how about sending some of those Lithium cells my way?"

"Not cool, Jayson."

"Come on! You know how hard those are to find where I live?!" Jay-Sin22 had sent.

"He's not going to have any to send because when he hears what I'm about to tell him, he's gonna need all the parts he can get!"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and typed a reply, "Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"You're gonna have to hunt for it. All I'm going to tell you is this one word." Danimal442 sent.

Sheldon waited for the reply, not knowing that the one word that was sent would put the fate of the galaxy on his shoulders.

"Blackbird."

* * *

Alright, boy was that longer than I planned on. I usually type 7 to 8 pages per chapter, but I overdid it with this being a oneshot and went to 14!

Anyway, with this being just an oneshot, I tended to rush through a lot and stay vague, but I think I have everything introduced that will come into the real story.

If you didn't like this, I'm sorry, but you'll have to put up with me through the next story because I plan on doing it regardless of it's reception.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.

EDIT: The first chapter of the story has been updated under the title, Who Made Who?, should you wish to read it.


End file.
